


tale as old as time

by giyowooong



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Beauty and the Beast Elements, M/M, Will add as we go along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giyowooong/pseuds/giyowooong
Summary: when seongwu receives a summer job with a hefty compensation, he doesn't expect it to be taming a beast. a modern beauty and the beast au.





	tale as old as time

**Author's Note:**

> i have this on my head for a very long time i know it's going to be very cheesy and fluffy and angsty i hope anyone who decides to read it will enjoy! i apologize for the errors.

The elevator ride up to the 31st floor doesn’t help extinguish Seongwu’s nerves. With each increasing number, Seongwu feels like another hand is suffocating him. Twenty second floor now, nine floors to go. The people surrounding him dwindles to a couple, who eye him in concern for his obvious anxiety during the ride. They give him smile for which he is grateful, as he takes it as an encouragement for his new mind wrecking job. He politely returns the smile.

The  _ding!_ to his floor brings him back to his senses, as well as the nerves he almost lost. He gets off the lift and looks left and right. The hallway is grand, painted in antique white with ten-meter spaced pillars bathed in marble and gold. Incandescent lights protected by stylish frames hang above the ceiling. Each wall divided by the pillars showcase intricate paintings. Just like a museum, Seongwu muses, that screams and smells rich. As much as we wants to wander and look at each art, he’s almost late for his appointment. Ten minutes to two.

There are only 4 penthouses at the 31st floor, very private and heavily secured. He gets his phone and opens his notepad app. 31D it says and a 12-digit passcode to enter the house. He walks towards the last door on his right that read the correct house number.

 _Just key in the number. There is no need to knock. You’re the only person we are expecting tomorrow, Mr. Ong. We trust your integrity to not disclose this passcode to anyone. Please place both thumbs on the pad to permit additional security access._ After carefully inputting the 12-digit code, he repeatedly wipes his fingers on his worn out jeans, afraid to mess up his access with sweat. He waits for the door to open with bated breath.

The confirmation of his access draws out a sigh of relief from Seongwu. He gingerly opens the door and steps in. His jaw drops at how dark the house is. It’s only two in the afternoon, he remembers the blazing sun during his commute to this building. But what he sees are curtains pulled closed, only a couple of lamps turned on in the living room. The penthouse has an open space concept, and the only place bright enough for him to see its structure is the kitchen. There’s a noona fixing ingredients on one of the countertops, and she gives him a bow which he returns. He’s still rooted at the door, at a loss at what he’s supposed to do. He feels like he’s unwillingly pushed into a horror house and his nerves are bursting at the seams. It increases tenfold when he hears a loud crash behind the door near the kitchen.

_Crash!_

He hears another crash aimed at the floor.

_Crash!_

He hears another aimed at the door.

The scream he lets out when he feels a tap on his shoulder isn’t as manly as he wanted it to be. There stands a guy dressed so formally in a black suit, sunglasses place inside his chest pocket. Seongwu feels awfully underdressed and thinks if he missed any memo on attire for this appointment. The guy is wearing a friendly smile, and it eases his nerves somehow.

“I’m sorry for startling you. I’m Dongho, assigned as driver and bodyguard to Kang Daniel. I’m also assigned to give you a rundown of your work.”

“Ah. Yes. I’m Ong Seongwu,” He gulps nervously as he reaches out a hand which Dongho takes.

“Please don’t be nervous. I can tell from your hands,” Dongho tells him and throws him another smile. The smile is fatherly and understanding, and Seongwu appreciates the other’s effort to make him feel at ease. He follows Dongho to the kitchen, and the driver introduces him to the noona diligently cutting carrots on the kitchen island. “This is Soonkyu, she’s been cooking for Mr. Kang ever since he was twelve. She’s here everyday but only within a schedule. That’s during before Mr. Kang’s breakfast, lunch, and dinner. But she’s also on call whenever Mr. Kang feels like eating. Like, right now. She only lives several floors down.”

“Hi. I’m Ong--”

“Seongwu-ssi! We’ve been waiting for you!” Soonkyu gives him a hug, and the warmth she releases calms him. He’s surrounded by friendly and accommodating people. Surely he’ll be in good hands.

_Crash!_

The loud crash startles the three of them. And whatever safety Seongwu thought of vanishes in thin air. “Is that?...”

“Yes, unfortunately.” Dongho responds. “Let’s start the rundown now, shall we?”

Dongho pulls up a chair from the kitchen island and Soonkyu offers him tea and a slice of strawberry cake. The tea smells divine, and continually removes his nerves as he sips carefully.

“Wow this tastes great, Soonkyu-noona.” He says.

“You’re very kind, Seongwu.” Soonkyu replies as she goes back to her chore.

Seongwu faces Dongho. “So, what’s the game plan?”

“The game plan is simple. You are to take care of Mr. Kang.” Seongwu is aware of that. He signed a contract that literally states to take care of Kang Daniel, to oversee his activities and to deliver whatever he needs. But he doesn’t have any idea on how to deal with  _this_ Kang Daniel.

“You’ll be giving him his food on a schedule. Run errands for him, whatever that may be. Do his laundry and change his beddings bi-weekly. This is a list of the things you need to do while you’re here.” Dongho hands him an extensive list of chores and his eyes bulge at the schedule. Each chore has a timeframe.

“Why is everything timed?”

“Because Mr. Kang does not want to interact with anyone. Even myself. So we worked on his routine and made sure we steer clear whenever he’s out of his room.”

Seongwu looks at the list and frowns. Does he really need to run Kang Daniel’s bath, too?

“Specific instructions are listed at the bottom,” Dongho continues. “If you are requested to cook for him, keep in mind that he’s allergic to seafood. He does not like noise nor music anymore, so keep it to yourself.”

Dongho goes on and on. Running through the list thoroughly. Thankfully, Dongho turns the lights on as he gets a tour of the massive penthouse. The design is very minimalist and fit for a bachelor. There is a grand piano in the living room overlooking the glass windows, and Seongwu pulls the curtain to the side. His eyes widen at the beautiful view. He has never seen the bustling city from this high. He sees the long Han river down below, and sees traffic at the nearby streets if he squints enough. Dongho gets his attention and makes him follow again. He is shown where the bathroom is, where his room is going to be, which rooms are off limits, which rooms can the curtains be drawn. Even with the lights on, Seongwu feels unhappiness lingering all over the place.

There are a lot of things running in his mind, the dominant one screaming for him to just run out of this place and forget the loads of money he can get in return. He never expected that taking care of someone will potentially ruin his sanity, even if this someone is the Kang Daniel.

Seongwu’s hesitancy must have been obvious, as Dongho sighs and reaches out to him. “We’re running out of hope,” the driver says. “You’ve been searched and screened by Daniel’s father himself. No one has lasted two weeks taking care of him. We need someone who can save him.”

“But what if he doesn’t want to be saved?”

“Then we just need someone who can make him see even just a glimmer of light. Daniel’s father believes you can.”

“He doesn’t remember me.”

“We need you to just try.”

“How can I try if he doesn’t want to interact with anyone?”

“Mr. Kang said you’re very creative.”

“I don’t want to get killed.”

_Crash!_

Seongwu shudders at the thought getting hit by those. “My fears are justified.”

“For the longest time I’ve known Daniel, he’s incapable of hurting anyone. Only himself.”

The burden lays heavily on Seongwu’s shoulders. It’s as if everybody is expecting him to make a miracle and make everything bright again. He is not even sure if he is the right person for the job, not even sure he knows basic babysitting, let alone for someone as nearly as old as he is.

Dongho heads towards the door, motioning for Seongwu to follow him again. “I know you’ve already signed a contract. But I’m giving you a day to think this through. Same time tomorrow. You know the passcode.”

“I’m very sorry. I wasn’t expecting--”

“No need to apologize. We understand that he’s a handful. Especially after everything that happened. I just hope you come in tomorrow. With whatever stuff you need for your stay.”

Seongwu greatly appreciates that he’s given a choice. However, he thinks Dongho’s just giving him the breathing space he needs to let it all sink. He heads for the door and says his goodbye, thanking Soonkyu for the cake.

Once he’s outside the building, Seongwu lets out a heavy sigh. He’s blinded by the bright sun and thinks back to how he was sucked by darkness just a few minutes ago. And how Kang Daniel is the center of that darkness. As he commutes back to his dorm, he unfolds the list given to him by Dongho, and mulls over things that need to be changed if they want this to work, unconsciously deciding his fate.

As he gets to his room and sees Eunwoo sprawled on his bed, still naked from their morning romp. The boy stirs in his slumber, awaken by his return. Seongwu gets his duffel bag on the lower side of his cabinet, and gets all the items he needs for his god-knows-how-long stay. He can just return if he needs something else, but the amount of things he has isn’t numerous to begin with.

“Going somewhere?” Eunwoo says in his husky voice.

“I need you to leave.”

“Wow. I didn’t know you’re this rude sunbae.”

Seongwu gives him a look and the other boy scrambles to dress himself and to get his things. But before the other makes his leave, Eunwoo lands him another kiss on the lips and hurriedly gets out of the dorm. Sophomores are fun in bed, but they never leave a lasting impression on him enough to warrant a serious relationship.

He doesn’t waste any time to fix all the things he needs, also making sure that he leaves his dorm spic and span for his roommate. He leaves a note on the fridge for Jeahwan to see, explaining that he has an in-house summer part time job and that he’ll be gone for a few weeks.

He goes back to the bus stop and waits, surprised at himself for not using the 24-hour leeway given to him. A tiny part of his brain is still screaming at him to run and go back to the safety of his dorm. But a bigger part of him wants Kang Daniel to be saved. Seongwu is not exactly sure how. But Seongwu has always been good in trying.

**Author's Note:**

> let's talk on twitter! @giyowooong


End file.
